


The magic of a good polo

by Kairin16



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Charles is being a jerk by accident, Charles is kinky, Crack, Erik is baffled, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is kinky and tries to hide it. He ends up only confusing Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The magic of a good polo

\- I’m too tired.

Charles just passed him in the corridor without even stopping to make an eye-contact and Erik did a quick sweep of the day to ensure that no, Charles didn’t do anything unusual today that would tire him out to the point when he couldn’t even play one round of chess. And that meant that the man was simply avoiding him and didn’t want to admit to it. It was a little insulting really, but he was more worried about why to think about anything else. It wasn’t like Charles to keep silent on anything that bothered him, especially when it came to Erik, so such a clear avoidance was unsettling . He just nodded at the back of the walking man and pondered what did he do this time and why was it so bad that he didn’t even earned a lecture.

He didn’t think about it too much, because it wasn’t unheard of that someone was angry at him and gave him silent treatment. It was just a first time this someone was Charles. He started getting antsy when the situation continued for the major part of the week and the telepath started to avoid him during the day also. It came to the point that even children noticed something was amiss and were going around the house subdued.

As suddenly as it came it went one day at the start of an especially rainy day when they all had to surrender to the weather and stay indoors. Charles happily greeted him at breakfast and then invited him to the study for chess after they were done with classes. It was screwing with Erik’s head and he didn’t like it at all. He had half mind to call Charles on the issue, but then realized that it might prompt even more avoidance and decided that it wasn’t worth it.

But then it started again and he was at the end of his rope when Raven cornered him after French class and demanded to know what did he do to her brother. The problem was, he had no idea. As far as he could tell, he didn’t do anything worse than his usual behavior and he was pretty sure that Charles accepted it as one of the inevitables in the world. Something along the lines, sky is blue, grass is green and Erik is mildly evil. So it couldn’t be this.

He decided to wait for the evening and then confront the man, but it proved to be harder than expected. Charles wasn’t in the study, nor in the library or in one of the classes. Kitchen turned out to be empty and living room was full of children. But no side of Charles. It was only seven p.m. so there were slim chances he actually turned in already. But it didn’t hurt to check. So with a heavy heart Erik scaled the stairs and paused outside the door to the man’s bedroom. And then he heard something.

He blinked and instead of knocking, he put his ear to the wood and continued to listen. Ah, there it was. Was it-? Was that a moan? Erik looked at the door in a bafflement and focused on the sound.

\- Erik…

That was unexpected. Very unexpected. And unless Charles was inside with someone who’s name just happened to be Erik, he was doing something while thinking of him. And, huh, that doesn’t actually explain anything, but sure is good to know.

He braced himself and knocked as loudly as possible on the antique wood. Any sounds ceased immediately and after a moment Charles’ voice came from the other side.

\- Yes?

\- Charles, can we talk for a minute?

\- I'm a little bit… preoccupied at the moment. – Erik only barely stopped himself from snapping that, yes, he know, he heard.

\- It’s rather important.

There was some rustling and a muffled thud as if Charles hit something and the door opened a crack to let him see a part of the man. Of the very infuriating man who was flushed and clearly thought it good idea to bite at his lips making them even more redder than normal. Erik had trouble with not staring at normal.

\- What is it?

\- Really? – He arched his eyebrow. – You want to talk through the half-opened door?

Charles gave a heavy sigh as if he was the one who had to live with frustrating telepaths and indicated for him to come in, which he promptly did. Least the man change his mind in one of his weird moods.

Just as he crossed the threshold it was rather clear what the man was up to, even if he Erik hadn’t heard what he had. The sheets on the bed were tussled and the air carried a distinctive smell of sex. The open little jar or Vaseline on the nightstand didn’t hurt either in drawing conclusions. Erik cleared his throat and tried not to show his amusement.

\- I can see that you were…busy.

\- Oh God. – One glance at Charles showed the man with his face hidden in his palms. Erik was almost sure his ears were red with a blush, but he couldn’t tell from the distance for certain.

He walked closer to inspect the phenomena and Charles tilted his head questioningly at him. He raised his hand to check if telepath’s ear was as warm as it looked when he was yanked down into a hard kiss. Well, his disregard of Charles’ personal space could be taken as an incentive for such actions. Not that he was complaining. But that’s not what he came here for. He leaned back from Charles and tried not to look down at surely even redder lips, instead keeping his eyes pinned to Charles’ blue ones.

\- Why do you avoid me?

The man clearly taken back by the question, because he looked at Erik uncomprehendingly for a moment and then flushed again. He was quite sure that this time it was embarrassment.

\- I didn’t mean to. It’s just- You and your- - At this Charles made a gesture encompassing the whole of Erik’s person and it was clearly some kind of explanation, but damn if he understood what.

\- What?

\- You started wearing all these- all these polos. – So now his shirts were a problem?

\- It’s summer, it’s hot. – For him it was as simple as that. He had turtlenecks for when it was cold and polos for when it wasn’t. No significance to Charles’ moods whatsoever.

\- They show off your arms. – That made even less sense. He looked down just to make sure that, yes, his arms were as normal and unmentionable as always. Fortunately, Charles was past the point of mortification by now and didn’t need any prompting to continue his explanation. – They’re just so perfect. You’re perfect. But your arms… - The telepath bit his lip again and moves his hand tantalizingly over the arms in question and something in Erik suddenly understood. Charles had an arm kink. And for some reason, he was too ashamed to admit it so he opted for avoidance. Which was a really jerk move.

Erik told him as much and was quickly asked what can Charles do to make it up to him. In the light of the recent developments, he could think of a few things.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, don't judge me. I just really like Fassy's arms.


End file.
